


How they moved in together

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a sweater.</p><p>No, it starts with a sock. But the sock isn't the problem.</p><p>The sweater isn't either, but that is beside the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they moved in together

It starts with a sweater.

No, it starts with a sock. But the sock isn't the problem.

The sweater isn't either, but that is beside the point.

And the point is-

Stiles doesn't exactly know what the point is. But there is a problem. And the problem is that he somehow keeps losing stuff. At Derek's place.

And now he has at least three pairs of socks, some underwear, two shirts and a toothbrush over there and he doesn't know why.

He doesn't even know how it happened. 

How do you lose socks at your boyfriend's place?

And Derek just rolls with it, doesn't even question it. He even made space in his drawer. For Stiles' stuff. That he keeps losing. 

Or not?

He did leave the toothbrush on purpose, because morning breath sucks and Derek always refuses to kiss him. 

And he left the socks, because he gets cold during the nights and the shirts-

He doesn't know why he left the shirts. Well, Derek likes wearing them sometimes, likes Stiles' smell, but-

Oh god. He is doing it on purpose, isn't he? He is slowly moving in with Derek.

Well, very slowly, glacially even.

But still.

“Am I moving in with you?”, he blurts out and Derek just looks up from his book, shifts a little, so he can see Stiles better. 

“Do you want to?” He voice gives nothing away. Not one single thing.

Stiles lifts his head from Derek's chest, moving around till he is lying horizontal on Derek's chest.

“I don't know. We would probably drive each other crazy.”

Derek snorts. “We already do.”

Okay, fair enough, but-  
“Do you want me to move in?” Stiles watches Derek closely, carefully awaiting his answer.

“Well, you spend most of your time here anyway.” 

Stiles frowns and lays back down on Derek's chest with a huff.

Derek probably feel his change in mood though, he starts carding his hand through Stiles' hair, having laid down his book.

“But I would like to wake up next to you more often. Even if your breath does smell horrible.”

“Pfft, have you seen your bed hair? That is worse than my morning breath, trust me.”

Derek huffs a quiet laugh. 

“So if you want to move in, I am willing to give it a shot if you are.”

Well, maybe the socks aren't a problem. And the sweater isn't either.

Maybe there was no problem.

Maybe they would be fine-

“Crap! We gotta tell my dad!”

\- or not.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go. If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (24 days to go)


End file.
